Wireless and other communication networks are well known and much has been written about them. The organization of such networks into cells is also well known. Text messaging or Short Message Service is provided by the operators of such wireless communication networks, where such networks have the capability of supporting such messaging. Short Message Services, or more simply put “SMS”, enables a user to send messages to and receive text messages from other users of a similar communications (cellular) network. The SMS function attempts to deliver a message to a cellular telephone whenever the cellular telephone is registered to the network, even when the terminal is engaged in a voice or data call.
The cellular telephone may also roam throughout the network and still be capable of sending and receiving messages. A cellular telephone configured for SMS provides methods for the user to receive, read, write/edit, clear, send, and save messages.
While SMS is convenient for users communicating within the same network, a user wishing to communicate a text message to a person in a different network often experiences problems. These problems can be as simple as the sender's and receiver's respective carriers deciding not to cooperate and thus not allow the transmission of SMS messages between the networks, or more complicated, such as incompatible digital standards or protocol. The problem of incompatible networks is even more apparent when trying to send messages to a user in a country different from the sender.
Even when communications between networks is possible, the messages are sent through a network bridge and some service providers assign a low priority to SMS messages. This can result in a significant time between the message being sent and the message being received.
Thus there is a need for a method that allows users to send SMS messages between incompatible and distant cellular networks.